My Little Pony: Collision Course
by Dinopony2580
Summary: It's been a few months since continental drift ravaged Equestria and now, Twilight and her friends have decided to hold another Friendship Festival after the disaster of the first. But, things turn deadly when a killer asteroid is heading straight for Equestria. Can the Mane 10 stop it before it destroys their home? Find out in the final chapter and sequel MLP: Continental Drift.
1. Prologue: The Friendship Festival

**20TH CENTURY FOX**

 **LIONSGATE**

 **ALLSPARK** PICTURES

A Hasbro Company

 **20TH CENTURY FOX** and **LIONSGATE** presents

An **ALLSPARK** Pictures Production

In Association with **TOUCHSTONE PICTURES**

 **BLUE SKY STUDIOS**

And **VALHALLA MOTION PICTURES**

A **JERRY BRUCKHEIMER** Production

Location: Earth

When: 65 Million Years Ago

It's like it were a documentary. The camera (though there isn't one) zooms across the space and flies past the moon.

 _This is the Earth, at a time when the dinoponies roamed a lush and fertile planet._

Then, a huge asteroid unknowingly zooms past and it's collision course: Earth.

 _A piece of rock, just 6 miles wide, changed all that._

It picked up speed, zooming faster and faster towards what today would be Equestria. Then, it slammed into what would be the Dragon Lands.

 _It hit with the force of 10,000 nuclear weapons._

A huge fiery blanket started sweeping over the Earth, incinerating anything in it's path.

 _A trillion tons of dirt hurtled into the atmosphere. Creating a suffocating blanket of dust, the sun was powerless the penetrate, for a thousand years._

The blanket continued and soon engulfed all of Earth.

 _It happened before. It will happen again. It's just a question of when._

Then, the presumed "camera" moved around and away from the Earth. As it did, fiery words came out of the burning Earth.

 **MY LITTLE PONY: COLLISION COURSE**

Then, smaller meteoroids flew past the words, with the text finally exploding and the word fragments hurtled towards the "camera" and disappeared after they moved past the "camera".

* * *

 _65 million years later_

Location: present day Equestria

Where: Canterlot

The Friendship Festival has come again, and the Mane 10 are in overdrive preparing for it.

After the disaster of the first one, when Tempest and the Storm King invaded Canterlot, they decided to have another one, with _NO_ threats or disasters this time.

Twilight had a little more experience this time, and was more prepared, instead of stressed out.

Spike also had a little more experience and was more organized this time.

Applejack was, again, organizing the banquet, Rarity, also again, was organizing the style, and so did the rest of the Mane 6.

Everypony had the same thing they did at the original one.

The only things different was there was a new singer this year, and that'd be Countess Coloratura, or, as Applejack calls her, Ra Ra and Sloth, Stargazer, and Leviathan were joining them this time as well. They were also help set up the festival as well.

Everypony couldn't wait. But, of course, everything had to get organized and done first before the fun began.

Twilight flew down to check on everything. As she observed the festival, she checked off everything that was done, or being done.

She was then interrupted by Pinkie. "Hi, Twilight" She said to Twilight.

"Hi, Pinkie. What's up" Twilight replied.

"Oh, nothing, just bored. I got everything done and was hoping you could give me something else to do" Pinkie said.

Twilight looked around, then she saw Applejack unloading barrels of cider. "Why don't you go help Applejack with unloading the cider" Twilight said.

"Okie Dokie Lokie" she said and she zoomed away to help Applejack. She shook her head and continued. She was, again, interrupted by Spike.

"You need help with anything with else, Twilight" Spike asked. Twilight then looked around and saw nothing else he could do.

"Sorry, Spike. Not right now" Twilight replied. "Alright" Spike said before he walked away. Then, he saw Countess Coloratura walking up the road.

She was observing Canterlot as she was walking. Spike immediately went back to Twilight. "Twilight!" Spike said.

"What is it?" Twilight replied concerned.

"Countess Coloratura's here!" Spike said a little loudly. Everypony perked up. Spike covered his mouth and blushed.

"Thank you, Spike" Twilight said and she immediately went to greet her, with a stampede of ponies behind her.

She landed right in front of her.

"Hi there, Ra Ra" Twilight said. "Oh, hello their, Princess Twilight" Countess said before she bowed to her.

"You don't have to do that" Twilight giggled. Then, the stampede came and swarmed Ra Ra. She quickly signed autographs, and everything else.

Then, when everypony was done and backed up, Applejack came through the crowd. "Hi, Ra Ra" Applejack said. "AJ!" Ra Ra said, and they engaged in a hug.

"How have you been?" Applejack asked. "Good, and you" Ra Ra replied. "Same as always" Applejack replied. They both laughed at that.

Then, their reunion was ruined by a crackling and a thundering sound.

Twilight, Ra Ra, Applejack, the Mane 8, and everypony else looked up to see a bright light that was like the sun, but smaller.

"What is that?" Pinkie asked. "I don't know" Twilight replied. The 3 princesses appeared as well to see what it was as well.

Twilight then, using her magic, popped in a telescope. She looked at it through it, but couldn't make it out.

Then, they saw a small ball of fire hurdling towards them. "What is that!" Rarity shouted.

Then, the ball of fire hit a pie stand and exploded. More balls of fire followed. "RUN!" Rainbow shouted, and everypony scattered.

They hit like bombs, exploding as they hit the ground.

"Quickly, everypony, inside!" Twilight shouted and everypony headed to the princesses' castle. As everypony made it, the Mane 10 were still running for their lives.

Rarity screamed as she ran. 3 fire balls almost hit Applejack, Pinkie, and Fluttershy. Twilight was constantly dodging them. The rest of them was as well.

"Hurry up, guys!" Starlight shouted at them. Twilight and Stargazer zoomed in, followed by Leviathan and Sloth, then the Mane 5 and Spike.

They made it just as a fire ball exploded at the door. Two ponies shut the door and everypony was safe, for now. the Mane 10 were panting from there fast run.

Then, the princesses appeared. They went up to the princesses. "What was that about?" Twilight asked. "We nearly got blown up out there!" Rainbow said.

"Everpony, please" Cadence said. "We don't know where the balls of fire came from, but we do know they are asteroids" Celestia said.

"Uh, asteroids! Seriously!?" Pinkie said. "Luna's observing it right now. She should have some info on it soon" Cadence said.

A few minutes later, Luna came down from the observatory. "Well, what's the news?" Stargazer asked.

"Based on my calculations, we only have a few days before it hits" Luna said. "How big is it?" Twilight asked.

Luna grew sad, "It's about a fourth the size of Equestria." Everpony gasped. Then, they started mumbling and freaking out.

"If we don't stop it, it will wipe everything off this planet, and it will be the end of ponykind as we know it" Luna said. Now, everypony was freaking out.

"Were all gonna die!" a pony screamed. "What are we going to do?" Twilight asked. "There's got to be some way to divert or destroy it" Rainbow asked.

"How?" Fluttershy asked. "Luna, what's it's crash site?" Cadence asked. "It's crash site, based on my calculations, is the Dragon Lands" Luna replied.

Everypony gulped. "The...Dragon Lands?" Twilight gulped. "Yes" Luna replied. "Welp, at least we won't have to worry about dragon's anymore" Rainbow said.

Then, she was slapped in the ear by Spike. Rainbow yelped, "Hey." Then, when she realized it was Spike, she frowned.

"Eh-hem" Spike said, his arms were crossed and he was tapping his foot. He was mad and insulted. "Ooh, sorry Spike" Rainbow said.

"Yeah, thank you" Spike said, forgiving her.

Rarity, Leviathan, Stargazer, Sloth, Pinkie, and Twilight burst into laughter, while the 3 princesses, Applejack, and Fluttershy giggled.

"Alright, enough! How are we stopping this asteroid?" Rainbow asked. Sloth then thought of something.

"Why don't we go there and, from there, we'll figure out how to stop this asteroid. Now, who's with me!?" Sloth said. "I agree" Spike said.

Leviathan then nodded in agreement as well. "Are you guys crazy! You'll get fried or eaten" Stargazer said.

"Um, hello? This guy's friends with the Dragon Lord there" Spike said pointing to himself. "Oh, I did not know that" Stargazer said, "In that case, I'm in too."

"Are you guys coming?" Sloth asked the Mane 6. "Of course!" Twilight said and the others agreed. Fluttershy was a little nervous, but she could handle it.

"We're going to stay here and watch everypony while your gone" Celestia said. "And hurry! You only have a few days before the asteroid hits" Luna said.

The Mane 10 nodded in agreement and they headed out to stop this killer asteroid.


	2. The Journey to the Dragon Lands

The Mane 10 arrived at the Canterlot train station and were awaiting the Friendship Express to take them to the Dragon Lands.

Twilight looked up to the asteroid's light and it seemed a little bit bigger. "Guys!" a voice shouted.

They looked and there, was Starlight, the CMCs, Discord, and Ra Ra. They slowed to a stop. "What is it?" Twilight asked them. Then, Starlight hugged Twilight.

When she broke away, she smiled at Twilight. "Be safe and happy travels. The fate of Equestria rests in your hooves" Starlight said.

Twilight's eyes started filling with tears and she smiled back. "I will" Twilight replied. She hugged Starlight one last time before Starlight stepped back.

Discord popped in next to Fluttershy. "Oh, hi Discord!" Fluttershy said. "Well, I guess this is goodbye, for now" Discord said.

"Oh no, Discord! We'll come back as soon as we can" Fluttershy assured. They engaged in a hug and he stepped back next to Starlight.

The CMCs came up and hugged their sisters. "You be good now, you here?" Applejack said to them. "Don't go causing trouble" Rarity said.

"Yeah, especially around a city like Canterlot" Rainbow said. "WE WON'T!" they said happily. They stepped back. Then, Ra Ra walked over to Applejack.

They engaged in a hug. "You sure you'll be okay" Applejack asked Ra Ra. "Of course, AJ. What could possibly happen t me?" Ra Ra asked.

"I...don't...know?" Applejack said thinking. They both giggled and engaged in one last hug.

Then, the whistle of the Friendship Express was heard and it roared into the station. "C'mon guys. Let's go!" Sloth said.

They all boarded the Friendship Express and sat next to the window. " _All_ aboard" the conductor shouted before the Friendship Express roared away.

They all waved back to the others and they did the same and the Friendship Express headed on its way.

* * *

The Friendship Express roared across the tracks, speeding towards the Dragon Lands.

Twilight was watching the asteroid, Fluttershy and Leviathan were sleeping, Sloth was pondering his plan, and the others were doing their own thing.

Then, Stargazer walked over to Twilight. "You think we can stop it?" Stargazer asked Twilight. Twilight's concentration was broke.

"I don't know? I hope so" Twilight replied. "Right" Stargazer said. Stargazer grew worried. Then, the train screeched to a stop.

This immediately caught everypony's attention. Twilight flew up to check. Everyone else followed. "What's going on?" Rainbow asked.

Applejack responded by just shrugging her shoulder's. Twilight flew to the conductor. "What's wrong, conductor?" Twilight asked.

"We've reached the end of the line, Princess" the conductor replied, "Looks like you're gonna have to walk to the Dragon Lands from here."

Twilight rolled her eyes. "Of course" she said. The others arrived. "What's the situation, Twilight?" Sloth asked.

"We're gonna have to walk the rest of the way" Twilight replied. "Right! Come on guys!" Sloth said.

He hopped off to find they were in the middle of a wastelandish desert. Sloth shrugged. The others peeked out. "Come on!" Sloth said.

The Mane 7 agreed, along with Leviathan and Stargazer. They all hopped off.

"Good luck!" the conductor said before the Friendship Express whistled and roared away. They all waved after it.

"Alright, Rainbow. Fly up and see where we're at" Twilight said to her. "Yes" Rainbow said before she flew up high into the air.

She could see for miles around. She saw the Dragon Lands, but it was a long distance away. She also Cloudsdale which was even farther away.

She also saw Canterlot on it's high mountain peek. She then flew back down. "So, what's the situation" Twilight asked.

"The Dragon Lands are that way" Rainbow said pointing a hoof South West. "Where are we at, by the way?" Rarity asked.

"We seem to be in the Badlands" Rainbow repeated. "Alright, this way guys" Sloth said and they began walking to the Dragon Lands.

* * *

A few miles into the Badlands, the beating sun is starting getting to them. Leviathan was the most exhausted.

Since he was more adapted for water instead of land, he was struggling the most. Sloth was the only one not tired.

His insulated fur kept him cool enough to withstand the heat. The ponies were getting weaker and weaker by the mile, but they kept trudging forward.

Pinkie started growing insane like the last time they were here. Stargazer luckily used her wings as shade to keep her cool.

Sloth got to the top of a sand dune and looked around. Then, he saw something that may be of assistance, a plateau like structure that had a canyon in it.

"Hey guys. If we head to that canyon, we should have some shelter" Sloth said. This got their hopes up a little bit. Then, a crackling was heard.

They looked up and more meteors came down. They watched as they hit all over Equestria. More came this time.

But then, they saw some heading straight for them. "Guys, I think we should..." Sloth said. But then, he was interrupted.

"RUN!" the Mane 6, Spike, and Stargazer said at the same time. Now, they were running for their lives instead of dying from the heat.

Asteroids plummeted, exploding and shooting up sand where they landed, leaving craters everywhere. A tiny meteor scorched Leviathan's right shoulder.

He roared in pain, but he kept on going. One almost incinerated Applejack and Pinkie. Rarity ran as quickly as she could, screaming as she ran.

Fluttershy copied her. It was like avoiding artillery on a WWII battlefield. Sloth nearly got fried by an asteroid as well, jumping out of the way just in time.

Sloth was the first to make it to the canyon, followed by Twilight, Stargazer, the Mane 5, Spike, and Leviathan. They made it just in time.

The meteor shower stopped a few minutes after they made it to the canyon. "Everypony okay?" Twilight asked.

"I think my head's on backwards" Rarity said panting. "We just nearly got our cupcakes handed to us by a bunch of meteors!" Pinkie said.

"Look on the bright side! At least now we now have shelter and refuge" Sloth said. "That is true" Fluttershy said.

Then, they were shaken by a groaning sound. They all looked and saw Leviathan's wound. "Oh, Leviathan! You're hurt!" Fluttershy said.

"Are you okay, buddy?" Sloth asked. He nodded. Fluttershy grabbed some plants and used them as a band aid to cover his wound.

When she was done, Leviathan thanked her with a lick on the side of her face. She then hugged him on the snout.

Twilight looked up and saw it was getting dark. "We should set up camp" Twilight said. Everypony nodded in agreement and they began setting up camp.

Sloth, Rainbow, and Applejack gathered some dead reeds, since there were no sticks. Twilight gathered some boulders for everypony to sit on.

Leviathan found a small little cave for everypony to rest in. "Guys! Leviathan found a cave!" Fluttershy shouted to everypony else.

They immediately took shelter in the cave. Sloth started setting up the fireplace, taking stones and laying them in a circle.

Then, he took the reeds and laid them in the center of it. Twilight took the boulders and placed them around the fireplace. Stargazer sat on one.

Rainbow and Applejack sat on the next one, Pinkie and Fluttershy sat on the next, Rarity and Spike sat on the next, Twilight claimed her own, and finally, Leviathan laid on the sand.

When Sloth got the fire started, he sat on Leviathan.

"Alright, everypony. We need to be careful. We don't know what's lurking in this canyon" Twilight said.

"What could be lurking in here?" Fluttershy said nervously. "I haven't seen anything at all" Pinkie said.

"Well, we don't know. So, just be on guard?" Applejack said. Twilight looked out and saw it was dark now.

"We should probably get some shut eye" Rainbow said yawning. "Agreed, we have a big day tomorrow" Stargazer said.

Everypony agreed and started getting cozy for a night's sleep. Leviathan was about to go to sleep, but then, he could of swore he saw some eyes.

He ignored it and went to sleep. Though, he wasn't hallucinating. Something was watching them.


	3. A New Threat: Reaching the Dragon Lands

Morning came soon. Leviathan was the first to wake up. The others were still asleep, so he moved quietly, trying not to wake them.

He decided to go on a morning walk. He walked further down the canyon, checking everything out. He checked on his wound and it had healed a little bit.

But, then, the canyon's deserty look slowly became greener and more forest like. But then, he entered a forest. He was surprised it lead to a forest.

He looked and observed the forest, admiring its beauty. But then, he jumped to the sound of a thunderous roar.

It shook, rattled and echoed through out the air.

From the looks of it, it was directly ahead. So, Leviathan decided to investigate. He came into a clearing and he became shocked.

A huge volcanic mountain was directly in front of him and beyond it, a volcanic landscape with a bunch more volcanic mountains.

Flying above and around the mountains were slews of dragons. Leviathan was suprised by how many there were. _This must be the Dragon Lands_.

Leviathan thought to himself. Then, a dragon flew over his head, letting out a ferocious roar as it flew over. Leviathan jumped at the sight of it.

Luckily, the dragon didn't notice him. He immediately went back to tell Twilight and the others he had found the Dragon Lands.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sloth had just woken up. He had noticed Leviathan was gone.

"Leviathan? Leviathan! Where'd you go!?" he shouted, whispering, trying not to wake up the others. But then, he knew who could help him.

He went to Twilight, gently poking and pushing. She woke up within a few seconds. "Yes, Sloth? What is it?" Twilight asked yawning.

"Leviathan's gone!" Sloth whispered. "What!?" Twilight said. "Can you help me find him?" Sloth asked.

"Of course" Twilight said, getting up and stretching. Then, Sloth woke up Spike, who happened to be snuggling and cuddling with Rarity.

"Spike! Can you help me and Twilight find Leviathan?" Sloth asked. "Sure" Spike replied getting up, yawning, rubbing his eyes and stretching.

"Thank you both" Sloth said. "No problem" Spike said still a little drowsy. They both exited the cave and began the search for Leviathan.

Luckily, Sloth found footprints. "This way!" Sloth said and Twilight and Spike followed. Then, the footprints turned into a another passage way.

"Come on!" Sloth said and the 3 followed the footprints. But, what they didn't realize is those weren't Leviathan's footprints.

They followed them and they led to a massive dragon skeleton. Spike jumped from it. "Leviathan must be in there" Sloth said.

"Well, there's only one way to know" Twilight said. They were about to go in but then, they heard a growling. The 3 stepped back, Spike clinging to Twilight.

Glowing eyes appeared from inside the skeleton's gaping mouth. Then, the eyes reveled its owner. A monster came out of the skeleton, backed up by 2 more.

They had a hunched over back with fur-like spikes. They had elongated mouths full of sharp teeth. They also had huge, spiky ears. Their feet wielded sharp claws.

Their forelegs were longer then their back ones. Finally, they were covered in fur-like scales with short tails, too. They all smiled at the 3.

Spike and Sloth were terrified, but Twilight held her ground. "Well, well, well, Snatcher and what have we got here?" the first monster asked.

"Hmm, I don't know, Snazzy. What do you think, Snapper?" the second monster asked. "Honestly, I don't know?" the third said.

"Well, it looks like a trio of trespassers!" Snatcher snarled. "This is your home? Oh, we're so sorry. We didn't mean to trespass" Sloth said nervously.

"Look, you seem like nice critters, but whatever wanders into our territory is considered food" Snazzy growled.

"Oh, well..." Sloth kept on trying to convince the monster's they aren't food. Meanwhile, Spike and Twilight were just watching. "

Do you know what they are?" Spike asked. "Yes, Spike. They're Dragenas. Part dragon, part hyena" Twilight replied.

"How do you know!? I've never seen them before" Spike said. "Oh, I read about them in a book: Creatures of Equestria and Beyond" Twilight said. "I see" Spike said.

"Alright, we'll just be leaving now, come on, guys" Sloth said. They were just about to leave, but then Snatcher jumped in front of them, preventing from leaving.

"You're not going anywhere" Snatcher said. "You don't at least want to stay for dinner? We love having creatures over and staying for dinner" Snapper said.

"Don't fall for it. They just want to eat us" Sloth whispered to Twilight and Spike. "What was that!?" Snatcher growled.

"RUN!" Spike shouted and he ran between Snatcher's legs. Sloth then slapped him with his tail, knocking him to the side.

"Come on, Twilight!" Sloth shouted running away. Twilight just took off, barely missing the jaws of Snazzy.

"Get 'em!" Snatcher said getting up and recovering from his blow. The 3 Dragenas soon chased after them. Twilight looked back to see them gaining.

Sloth was slowly starting to loose speed. "Pick up the pace, Sloth!" Spike said. "I'm trying!" Sloth said panting.

But then, he tripped over a rock, slamming hard into the rocky sand. He groaned getting up.

Twilight quickly flew back. Just as Snatcher was about to strike, Twilight fired a laser beam, stunning him.

She picked Sloth up with her magic and placed him on her back, then flew after Spike. He was heavier than Spike, but light enough for her to carry him.

Snatcher quickly regained it, and the chase continued. Meanwhile, Spike was almost to the cave. "Help!" he shouted. It was enough to wake up Applejack.

She got up and checked outside the cave to see Spike running as fast as he could. He almost collided into Applejack, but she luckily caught him.

"Whoa there, Spike. What's your rush?" she asked. Spike was catching his breath. He held his claw, signaling to hold on. He finally caught his breath.

"Me, Twilight, and Sloth went out this morning to look for Leviathan, but instead we were food for..." He was interrupted by a roar and a scream.

Applejack went up onto a rock to see what the commotion was all about. She immediately saw Twilight and Sloth running from the 3 Dragenas.

"What in the hay are those!?" Applejack asked Spike. "Dragenas" Spike replied.

Applejack gave him a look that showed she was confused and it was implausible. "Applejack! Spike! Get in the cave!" Twilight shouted.

They immediately followed her request, while waking everypony up at the same time. When Twilight and Sloth came around, they ran right into the cave.

"Whoa, what's the hurry?" Rainbow asked. Fluttershy just noticed the Dragenas. "Why don't you ask...them!" Fluttershy said.

The 3 Dragenas came around the corner too, growling at the Mane 9. They all huddled together, scared to death of the dragenas.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Snazzy said. "More food!" Snatcher said in excitement. "Man, this should be enough food for a week" Snapper said.

Rarity almost screamed, but Pinkie covered her mouth. Stargazer was ready to fight, so was Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Spike, and Sloth.

"Here pony, pony, pony" Snatcher said. Stargazer lit her horn, ready to fire. "Stay back! I'm warning you!" Stargazer said.

"Where's Leviathan when we need him" Sloth said. The dragenas were about to strike, but then, they were shaken by a thunderous roar.

They turned around to see Leviathan. "Leviathan, you're back and okay!" Sloth said.

The dragenas were terrified by Leviathan's size, but yet they out number him 3 to 1. "Well now, even more food" Snazzy said.

"Now my calculations have increased to 2 weeks" Snapper said. They growled at Leviathan, while he snarled back. Snatcher was the first to attack.

He lunged forward, aiming for Leviathan's neck. But, Leviathan snagged him in his jaws. He shook Snatcher before throwing him against the canyon wall.

Snazzy quickly lunged onto his back, clawing at Leviathan. Leviathan roared in pain, but easily turned his head 180 and snatching her up.

He tossed her up into the air and, using his tail like a bat, slammed it into Snazzy, causing her to fly through the air and finally, she crashed into the canyon wall where Snatcher landed and she fell on top of him.

Finally, Leviathan looked at Snapper, who was shaking in intense fear. Leviathan walked over and swatted him to the ground.

Snapper was so scared he couldn't move. Leviathan pinned him under his claws.

He was enjoying it so much that he smiled at Snapper before letting out a thunderous and ferocious roar right in Snapper's face.

When Leviathan lifted his claw up, freeing Snapper, Snapper ran away as fast as he could down the canyon, screaming as he ran.

"Snapper! Where are you going!? Get back here!?" Snatcher shouted after him. But then, he looked up and he was face to face with Leviathan.

"Umm, hi?" Snatcher said nervously. Leviathan responded with a growl. Snatcher quickly got up. Snazzy did the same.

"Toodles" Snatcher said before they immediately booked it as soon as Leviathan snapped and roared after them.

They screamed as they ran away and Leviathan let out a thunderous roar at them as they ran as fast as they could away.

He laughed and went back to the others, who were now out of the cave. They watched the entire battle, awe in their faces.

Then, they all cheered and group hugged Leviathan.

"Leviathan, you scared me! Please don't do that again. I was worried sick about you!" Sloth said in anger and disappointment and Leviathan responded with a lick on his face.

"Oh, it's okay, buddy" Sloth said, hugging Leviathan in the snout. "Where did you go anyway?" Twilight asked. Then, Leviathan remembered.

He gestured them to follow him and they did. They followed him down the canyon to the same area he was at.

"Such a beautiful forest" Fluttershy said. But then, they came into the clearing. They were all surprised and shocked.

"Are we...at the Dragon Lands?" Sloth asked. Leviathan nodded. "Good job, Leviathan! You found them" Spike said. Leviathan smiled with pride.

"Alright, Spike. Where is this Dragon Lord?" Stargazer asked. Spike smiled. "Follow me" Spike said.

They immediately followed him to see Ember, the Dragon Lord. As they walked, Twilight looked up at the asteroid, which was closer now.

The light was bigger and brighter. It was now time to save the Earth from the asteroid. But, what they didn't realize is that they were being watched.

The 3 Dragenas had returned, wanting to finish what they started. "Oh, I'm so hungry...I want to attack now!" Snatcher said. "Stay put" Snazzy said.

"Yeah, I know" Snatcher replied. But then, they realized something. "Ugh, come on Snapper" Snatcher said pulling him out. He was still terrified from Leviathan.

"Do we really have to. You saw how scary that monster is" Snapper said.

"Yes, but we can take him down if we work together, which we failed to do!" Snatcher said, "Now, look and tell me what you see." Snapper looked around.

"Alright...volcanoes...volcanic wasteland...dragons...Aha! There they are. That's two bad. They are really far away. Oh well, let's just go home" Snapper said.

But then, Snatcher pounced in front of him, stopping him.

"We are not retreating! Until they showed up, hunting was now, they just made it more difficult!" Snatcher snarled.

"Also, haven't you realized that an asteroid is going to destroy the planet? So, there is really no point if it's going to take us and everyone else out." Snapper asked.

"Well, luckily, I came up with a plan. If we stop them from stopping the asteroid, BOOM! Everyone will die and we'll have food to last us the rest of our lives" Snatcher said with pride.

"Um, question? How are we going to escape the asteroid?" Snapper asked. "We'll find a cave and wait out the asteroid" Snatcher said.

"It's the perfect plan" Snazzy said. They all let out a maniacal laugh, except Snapper.

"That seems highly implausible" Snapper said. Snatcher and Snazzy snarled at Snapper.

"Fine...It's a great plan! One in a million!" Snapper said excited, being sarcastic.

"That's better. Now let's make sure that asteroid hits!" Snatcher said and the 3 Dragenas followed the Mane 10 to stop them from stopping the asteroid.


	4. The Dragon Lands: A New Plan

The Mane 10 arrived to the volcanic wasteland.

Spike had to keep convincing the dragons that the ponies were with him and he was friends with the Dragon Lord.

The dragons seemed less hostile then they normally are. Ember did say she would work on friendship between the dragons after all.

Then, all of a sudden, Garble appeared and stomped in front of Spike. This caused Spike to tumble backwards. "Hello there, _Spike_ " Garble said, grinning.

"Garble" Spike said getting up and brushing himself off. "What do you want?" Spike asked. "Just saw you and decided to drop by" Garble replied.

Then, Garble saw his pony and creature companions. "Well, I see you brought you're dweeb pony friends" Garble said. Sloth then stepped forward.

"If you got a problem, then you got another thing coming" Sloth threatened.

"Oh yeah, what you gonna do about it, you old fart?" Garble asked, bursting into laughter. This set off Sloth. "Oh! I'll show you!" Sloth said, enraged.

Spike grabbed Sloth's tail, trying to hold him back. "LET ME AT 'EM!" Sloth said. Then, Spike lost grip and Sloth went forward.

When, Garble was done laughing, Sloth slashed him in the side of the face, then punched him in the nose, knocking Garble off his feet. Garble was now angry.

When, Sloth turned around and smiled with pride to the group, Garble made his move. He grabbed Sloth's tail and lit on fire with his breath.

It didn't take long for Sloth to realize that his tail was on fire. "Is something burning?" Sloth asked smelling his tail.

"You're tail's on fire!" The Mane 9 said at the same time. He looked at his tail and when he saw that it was on fire, he ran around like a mad man, screaming.

Garble and other dragons burst into laughter. However, the Mane 9 thought it wasn't funny. Sloth tried stomping it out, but it was no use.

Then, Leviathan stomped on his tail, putting it out instantly. Sloth looked at his tail, which was now severely burned.

Sloth sighed and brushed his tail, feeling bad for it. Then, Leviathan had enough.

After seeing how mean Garble was and what he did to Sloth, he decided to teach him a lesson. Garble stopped laughing to Leviathan hovering over him.

Garble gulped. Then, Leviathan grabbed Garble by the throat, choking him.

Then, Leviathan let out a ferocious roar in Garble's face, the wind blowing his scales back. Garble was now terrified and Leviathan threw him down.

"That's what you get" Spike said. Garble got up, coughing from the strong grip Leviathan had on his throat, nearly choking him.

"Well, I guess I underestimated you this time, Spike" Garble said. Spike, Sloth, and Leviathan nodded at the same time. Then, all of a sudden, Ember appeared.

"What is the meaning of this, Garble!?" Ember growled at Garble. "I'm sorry, your highness" Garble said like a gentleman.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to pick fights with creatures or ponies that visit our home!" Ember snarled.

"But, I didn't. Spike's slother friend started it" Garble said. Ember was shocked by what she just heard. "Did you just say Spike?" she asked him.

Garble nodded and pointed at Spike and his friends. Ember turned around and she was kind of excited to see Spike. "Hi, Spike!" Ember said.

"Ember!" Spike said and he ran forward and hugged her. She giggled and hugged back. Then, they broke away. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"It's a long story" Spike said. Then, she turned around to Garble. "You are forgiven, Garble. Dismissed" Ember said. "Thank you, ma 'am" Garble said.

Garble took one last look at Spike and his friends before he flew off. He glared at them, too. "Alright, what's your purpose here?" Ember asked.

Twilight stepped forward. "If I may, your dragoness, there is currently an asteroid on its way to your home" Twilight said. Ember was shocked by this.

"Seriously!" Ember asked, making sure Twilight wasn't joking. Twilight responded with a nod. "How do you know this?" Ember asked.

Spike then grabbed her head and made her look at the bright light in the sky. "Is that enough to make you believe?" Spike asked, pointing at the asteroid.

Ember eyes widened. "That's an asteroid!?" she asked pointing at the bright light. Spike nodded. "And it's bound to hit any day now" Rainbow said.

Ember was dazed by this. "How big is it?" Ember asked. "A fourth the size of Equestria" Applejack said. This nearly made Ember faint.

"So, we came to ask you how to stop it" Sloth said. "I don't know! I've never had to deal with an asteroid before!" Ember said panicking.

Spike grabbed her claw and tried to calm her down. When she was calm enough, she could think.

Then, she remembered something and an idea popped in her head. "Actually, there is something" Ember said. The Mane 10's faces lit up with joy.

"What is it?" Spike asked. "Follow me" Ember said and they followed her.

* * *

A while later, they came across a huge basin and in the center of it was a huge boulder that spanned only a fraction the width of the basin itself.

"What is that?" Rarity asked. "That's the biggest boulder I've ever seen! Maud would freak out, yet love it at the same time" Pinkie said.

The others giggled at Pinkie. "That, my friends, is an asteroid" Ember said. "That's an asteroid!" Rainbow said.

"Yep! That's actually a previous one that hit a long time ago" Ember said. "Yeah, but this one will wipe out everything" Sloth said. Ember gasped.

"Well, that's why I brought you here" Ember said, "Maybe you could find something that could help you or be useful" Ember said.

"Thank you, Ember" Spike said. "No problem, Spike" Ember replied. "When you find something, let me know and we dragons can help you" Ember said.

The Mane 10 nodded and Ember flew off. Spike waved after her as she flew off, and she did the same.

"Come on, everypony" Twilight said and the 10 went to the old asteroid to look for something to help them stop the current one.


	5. Geotopia: The Plan to Stop the Asteroid

The Mane 10 arrived at the previous asteroid. They immediately found a tunnel that led into the asteroid. Sloth picked up a crystal and examined it.

Everypony was fascinated by the infrastructure of the asteroid. Crystals aligned the walls in bright pink and purple colors.

"These crystals are divine!" Rarity said. "It is very beautiful" Twilight admitted. Spike's mouth was watering by all these crystals. He grabbed one and ate it.

He felt more energized by it. "Mm, these crystals are delicious" Spike said. "Now, Spike. Don't go eating up the place" Applejack said. He nodded and smiled.

Then, a female slother appeared. "There's a slother living in the asteroid?" Stargazer said.

"Visitors! We rarely to never have visitors!" she said, "Please, come on in. Make yourselves comfortable." But then, she saw Sloth.

Sloth then noticed her, and he dropped the crystal, speechless from how beautiful she was. It was love at first sight.

"Hello there, handsome. I'm Sydney" she said. "H-h-hello. M-m-my name's Sloth" Sloth replied nervously.

"Um, not to ruin your romance, but we've got to do something about that asteroid" Rainbow said, pointing at the bright light that is the asteroid.

That was enough for Sloth to snap out of it. "Oh, guys, I found something interesting" Sloth said. "What?" Spike asked.

Sloth quickly grabbed a small piece of the asteroid and a small crystal. He held them parallel to each other.

Then, he let the asteroid chunk go and it stuck to the crystal like a magnet. "Whoa!" Rainbow said, impressed.

"Guys, do you realize what this means?" Sloth asked. They all shook there heads no.

"It means that this asteroid is a magnet. It's pulling that asteroid to this asteroid, like a magnet" Sloth said.

He was so happy he figured it out, and now he had a plan. "Now it makes more sense" Twilight said.

"If we use this asteroid's magnetic crystals, we can divert the current asteroid away from the Earth and we'll save everyone" Sloth said cheerfully.

"Sloth, it's a great plan but, there is one little problem" Spike said. "What would that be, Spike?" Sloth asked.

"How are we going to launch the asteroid into space!?" Spike asked.

"And also, haven't you notice how freakishly big this thing is!? It will be impossible to move!" Rainbow said. Sloth never thought of a that.

"Well, the dragons can help move the asteroid, but the launching part I'm still thinking about" Sloth said and he resumed thinking, thinking of a way to launch the asteroid into space.

"Well, I know who can help you" Sydney said. "Who?" Stargazer asked. "I will take you to him?" Sydney said. "Who's him?" Twilight asked.

"I will show you. Right this way" Sydney said. She stomped on the crystalline floor and it broke.

She and Sloth were on a crystalline piece of floor that floated on the crystals thanks to electromagnetism. "Whoa! AWESOME!" Rainbow said.

"How is that done or possible" Stargazer asked. "Electromagnetism" Twilight said. "Oh, of course" Stargazer said, "That explains it."

Then, Leviathan stomped on the floor, causing it to do the same thing. Twilight and Spike were on one. Stargazer was on one.

Pinkie was on one with Applejack and they cheered in excitement as they sped along. Rarity and Fluttershy were on one. They screamed as it sped along.

Leviathan was on his own one and he tried to keep his balance on it. Rainbow Dash just followed them by just flying.

Then, the pieces slowed down behind Sydney and Sloth's piece.

"Please keep your legs and arms inside the tram at all times and let your spirit roam free in Geotopia" Sydney said.

Everypony was fascinated by Geotopia's crystals and sites. All creatures lived here, from ponies, to dragons, to griffins, etc.

Then, the crystalline "tram" came to a large crystalline structure. Everypony got off and Sydney gestured them to follow them.

"Here he is, the master of meditation and the supreme serene, Shangra Dragon!" Sydney said and she gestured to a floating scaly ball that hovered above some crystals.

A pony hit a gong and then, the dragon poked his head out. Everypony looked at him in confusion.

But then, he fully uncurled, doing a bunch of loops around before finally getting into a serpentine like position while standing on a crystal with his short leg forelegs.

Then, he spat out a cinder and a unicorn caught it in a bowl of coal. "Is that a...Chinese Dragon?" Twilight asked. "If it is, then that's a long body" Spike said.

Then, he hopped off his crystal and slivered along the floor. He got in a straight position and allowed the unicorn to clean him off.

Then, he looked at the Mane 10. "Greetings friends! The Shangra Dragon will see yoooooooooooooooou now" The Chinese Dragon said.

"Are you the Shangra Dragon, or will he show up?" Rainbow asked. "No, he is me" the Chinese Dragon said.

"Great, now we need your help, Shangra Dragon" Spike said. "Oh, with what?" Shangra asked. "Well, you see..." Spike began but he was interrupted by Sloth.

"There's a giant asteroid on its way here and if we don't do something, we're all going to die!" Sloth said.

"Oh, that's not good. Stress is a killer. Let us loosen our limbs and open our minds. Downward Dog!" Shangra said before he got into a position where he laid the first half of his body flat and the other half into the air.

"Seriously?" Rainbow asked. "I'll wait. I have all the time in the world" Rainbow groaned and they all did it, doing the same thing Shangra did.

"Actually, we don't have all the time in the world. None of us do" Sloth said. "That blinding light in the sky is the asteroid" Twilight said.

"Oh, _that_ blinding light that seems to get larger by the minute? What about it? It seems fine to me" Shangra said before doing the another pose that was in a C position.

"With all do respect, your twistiness, that asteroid is magnetically attracted to this place, and it's heading straight for us!" Applejack said.

Then, he spat out another cinder and the unicorn caught it in the bowl of coal.

"Ah! It must desire our magnetic crystals! Who can blame it? They really are quite something" Shangra said curled around a larger crystal.

"Did you know they grant eternal youth? I am over 500 years old?" Shangra said.

"Back in Equestria, our princesses are over 1000 years old and they don't look old at all" Twilight said.

"That's because ponies or alicorns live a long time" Shangra said getting in Twilight's face and before he got out of her face, he tickled her nose with his whiskers.

Twilight was now getting irritated.

"We are young, happy, and safe, and we always will be thanks to...Geotopia!" Shangra shouted which caused his voice to echo throughout the asteroid.

"Yes, it is lovely" Rarity said. "Now let's figure out a way to launch it into space!" Pinkie said.

"Wait, I'm sorry, you want to destroy our home!?" Shangra asked nervously. "It will be destroyed either way" Twilight said.

"But, if we propel this magnetic material into the atmosphere, we can change the asteroid's path and save everyone. What do you say?" Sloth said.

"Caterpillar!" Shangra replied and he curled up. "This is the guy whose going to save us?" Applejack asked.

"Shangra Dragon, how are we going to..." Twilight said, but then, Shangra started doing all kinds of positions, trying not to listen to them.

"You're flexibility is quite something" Fluttershy said. "Now, how in the hay are we gonna launch these crystals!?" Rainbow asked.

"You can't! It's impossible!" Shangra said getting up in her face. Then, he flew up back to his original position. Shangra sighed.

"I am bushed" Shangra said before he curled up into a scaly ball. But then, he poked his head out.

"Awesome meeting you guys. Feel free to hang or, you know, whatever" Shangra said.

He then spat out one last cinder, which the unicorn with the bowl of coal caught, before he retreated in to his ball.

"Well, there goes our last hope" Stargazer said. "Yeah, all we got was a free yoga class" Rainbow Dash said.

Then, they decided to tour the rest of Geotopia while dealing with the end of the world in there own way. Many tried to hold back their tears.

Sloth kept thinking of a way to launch the crystals. He knew there had to be a way.

"Don't worry, everypony. There's got to be a way. Nothing's impossible" Sloth said, trying to cheer everypony else. "Sloth's right" Twilight said.

Then, Twilight and Sloth started brainstorming it. Spike was thinking as well, but then, something caught his eye.

A shiny crystal that was shiniest he's ever seen. Then, something pooped into his mind.

He looked at Rarity, who looked sad, but the light from the asteroid made her look beautiful. Spike then grew determination.

He walked over and started tugging at the crystal. "Spike? What are you doing" Applejack asked. Then, everypony else looked.

He started sweating from embarrassment and nervousness. "I just saw this crystal and I grew super hungry" Spike said.

That was enough to cover for him. Now, he focused on tugging it out. He then, with all his force, pulled the crystal out. It launched him back onto the ground.

He shook his head, but he was okay. He smiled at it. But then, the crystals started shaking and finally, the crystalline walls shattered and fell apart.

"Spike!" The Mane 6 shouted. He then hid behind his crystal. "No, no, no, no, no!" Shangra said. He tried fixing them, but it was no use.

"Simpleton! Nincompoop!" Shangra said. Spike hid even more behind the crystal. Then, Twilight stepped in, protecting Spike.

"Hey, leave him alone! He didn't know better!" Twilight said fiercely.

"That wall was the only thing keeping us young. Now were all doomed! DOOMED!" Shangra shouted while smashing a crystal on the ground.

Everyone else gasped. "And now, I think I have a fever. Thank you so much, Baby Dragon!" Shangra said enraged. Twilight was about ready to snap.

She almost had enough of Shangra. "Now, you listen here, fella! Spike didn't know that wall would break if he removed a crystal from it.

So stop taking it so harshly on him. You should know that dragons eat and love crystals!" Applejack said.

"Oh, he was hungry! He didn't know that removing a crystal would destroy the wall! WHO CARES!" Shangra yelled. Now, Twilight snapped.

She screamed at him and tackled him, pinning Shangra to the ground. She lit her horn ready to fire at his face.

Shangra tried to get away since he was now scared of Twilight.

"Now, you leave Spike alone, or else I'll BLOW YOUR ANTLERS RIGHT OFF YOUR HEAD!" Twilight yelled at him. "Dang!" Rainbow said.

"I've seen Twilight angry, but never this angry" Applejack said. Now, Twilight got off of Shangra and rejoined her friends.

Shangra got up, brushing himself off. "300 years of peace and harmony undone by one, little, baby, DRAGON!" Shangra said and then, he turned old.

His flowing whiskers drooped down and his hair turned gray and raggedy. The other creatures there also grew old, even Sydney.

"Oh, Sydney" Sloth said, feeling bad for her. "I'm...I'm really sorry, Mr. Dragon" Spike said feeling bad.

"Sorry? Sorry. Sorry doesn't fix the wall, now does it!" Shangra said, angry at Spike. Then, he saw Twilight glaring at him, and he backed away.

"I need to let my anger out! I've been pent up too long." Shangra said. Then, he thought of something.

He took in a deep breath and let out a huge fire stream up into the air while roaring at the same time. When he was done, he felt much better.

"I feel better" he said. But then, Sloth looked out into the Dragon Lands. He looked and he saw a huge, dormant volcano that was close by.

Then, an idea came to mind and he realized it now. "That's it!" Sloth said. "What's it?" Rainbow asked. "The volcano. That's our launcher.

If we build up enough pressure, we can shoot the crystals into the atmosphere and that should be enough to divert the asteroid" Sloth said cheerfully.

"Of course! Why didn't I ever think of that?" Twilight said. "But, how exactly are we going to launch the crystals?" Fluttershy asked.

"We seal any vents around the volcano. No vent that isn't sealed will weaken the pressure. Now, let's gather up as many crystals as we can and load them into the volcano!" Sloth said.

Everyone agreed and cheered.

"NO! I will not let you take the crystals. We need them to rebuild our sanctuary" Shangra said, rapping his body around some crystals.

"May I remind you that Geotopia is not yours to keep" Sydney said. "No you may not!" Shangra said.

"It came from the sky, and now it's time to give it back" Sydney said. "Is not!" Shangra said.

"Is too, you old coot. Change isn't easy, but it's part of life. It's time for us to embrace it again, whether you like it or not" Sydney said to Shangra Dragon.

"Not!" Shangra replied.

"Listen, Dragon. I will go nuts and granola on your butt like Twilight did. So either get on board or go twist yourself into a pretzel and stay out of our way!" Sydney threatened and Shangra was now as afraid of Sydney as Twilight.

Then, she took one of the crystals from his cache.

"Come on, everybody. Grab every crystal you can find" Sydney said and everybody immediately went to it, grabbing and taking crystals to the volcano so they can stop the asteroid.


	6. Stopping the Asteroid: Back to Equestria

Everyone was now helping get the magnetic crystals into the volcano. Spike went to go get the dragons for help.

Sloth acted like a general, telling everybody what to do. Twilight had a billboard to show everybody how to do it.

"Alright, everybody, Listen up! Step 1: Seal all the vents so pressure can build up in the volcano. No vent can be left open because then the pressure won't be great enough. Step 2: Get the biggest magnetic crystals into the volcano. They need to be launched sky high in order to pull the asteroid off course" Sloth said.

Everybody agreed. "Alright, everypony. Let's go!" Twilight said and they took off. Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Stargazer went to seal the vents.

Twilight, Sloth, Rarity, Spike, and Leviathan took the crystals to the volcano. Ember split the dragons up, half to move the crystals and half to seal the vents.

When the volcano's vents were all sealed, it let off a little explosion. "Alright, the volcanoes vents are sealed" Sloth said. Everybody moving the crystals cheered.

"This is it friends! Down the hatch" Sydney said and the first group unloaded their crystals. "Every crystal counts" Twilight said.

Spike kept the shiny crystal from earlier safe so he could give it to Rarity.

But then, the others that helped blocked the vents helped move the crystals, doubling the movement of crystals.

But, it got harder because now smaller asteroids started raining down.

Everybody had moved most of the big crystals, but there was a super sized crystal still being hauled up the volcano.

"Come on, we got to move that last big crystal!" Rainbow said. It was now crossing over a land bridge over a canyon.

Leviathan was pushing it with others also helping. As soon as the Mane 10 got there, a familiar face appeared.

Snazzy jumped over a rock, letting out a ferocious roar. Everybody was scared and started running from her.

Then, she ran and stomped on the bridge, causing it to fall apart.

The Mane 6, Spike, Stargazer, and Sloth got off the bridge got off the bridge in time, but Leviathan wasn't so lucky.

He fell down with the crystal, but luckily, he stuck the landing. He tried climbing up, but it was no use. He was too heavy to climb vertically up walls.

The others looked over the cliff face, seeing Leviathan with the crystal. "Leviathan!" Sloth shouted at him. Leviathan responded with a roar.

Then, Snazzy appeared and roared at the Mane 9. They backed away from her. Twilight and Stargazer were ready to fight.

But then, Snapper grabbed Sloth by the tail and pinned him against a rock by his neck. "Sorry about this. I'm really conflicted right now" Snapper said.

"Sloth!" Sydney shouted. The Mane 8 gasped. Then, Snatcher appeared. "That's more like it, Snapper. Now finish him!" Snatcher said.

"Wait, wait, you don't understand! You see that? If that asteroid hits, we all die!" Sloth said. "If it hits we all die" Snatcher said mocking him sadly.

Then, he burst into laughter.

"That's where you're wrong! See, while you're running for your creature lives, we'll be safe underground in a cave, safe from it all" Snatcher said.

Sloth looked at them weirdly. "That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard" Twilight said. "No, it isn't. While, we'll be safe as that mole" Snatcher said.

Then, an asteroid hit the burrow and it was incinerated.

"Alright, that cave over there" Then, another asteroid, bigger this time, hit the cave, causing it to collapse. "I knew it! I was right!" Snapper said.

"What!? I'm to young to die" Snazzy said and she immediately ran around screaming. "See! She gets it! Now, please! We haven't got much time!" Sloth said.

Snatcher had enough. "Well, what are you waiting for? Kill him!" Snatcher said.

"No, Snatcher!" Snapper said, blocking Sloth, "I won't let you." Snapper then sighed.

"You know what I love about us right now? That we're alive. There are more important things then your pride right now. If you care about us, you should not kill him. You should help him, Snatcher" Snapper finished.

"Snatcher, I hate to say this, but Snapper may be right" Snazzy said.

"If I were a father, I would work with my worst enemy to ensure a brighter future for my little one" Sloth said. Snatcher thought about for a second.

"Alright. Let's do it" Snatcher said. The Mane 8 smiled. Sloth got some vines and used them as ropes, tying them around the Dragenas.

Then, he took the ropes and threw them down into the canyon. Leviathan then saw the ropes.

"Leviathan! Tie the ropes around the crystal!" Sloth shouted down to him. He nodded and immediately started doing it.

When the ropes were tied, Leviathan gently tugged on one of the ropes. Sloth saw it's movement.

"Alright guys, heave!" Sloth shouted and the Mane 8 and the 3 Dragenas started pulling. Slowly yet surely, the large crystal was hauled up the cliff side.

Leviathan was on top of it, making sure it wouldn't fall. When it was near close to the top, Leviathan jumped off it on to the cliff, making it easier to pull up.

To make it way easier, he started pulling it and in no time, the crystal was back up on the cliff.

Then, a dragon came along and helped moved the crystal into the volcano.

The others cheered as the Mane 6, Spike, Sloth, Stargazer, Leviathan, the 3 dragenas, and the dragon moved the crystal up the volcano.

But then, a huge asteroid came flying at them. It hit the dragon, causing him to tumble down the mountain.

The dragon's tail got caught in the ropes and it pulled the 3 dragenas, Spike, the Mane 5 and Sloth along with him.

They landed in a clearing on the volcano, all tangled up. "The dragon has landed" Spike said.

Twilight, Stargazer, and Leviathan were the only ones left on the volcano. Twilight gasped.

"Quick! Help me push it in!" Twilight said and the 3 went around and started pushing it, but it was no use, it wouldn't go forward.

Instead, it slowly went backwards. They pushed with all their might, but it still wouldn't go forward. Meanwhile, Sloth untangled everybody.

"Where's Twilight and Stargazer?" Rainbow asked. "There probably still up on the volcano" Rarity said. Sloth then noticed Leviathan was no where either.

"Where's Leviathan?" Sloth asked. "He's probably up there, too" Spike said. "They need to hurry! They don't have much time" Fluttershy said.

Then, a thunderous explosion rattled and shook the sky. "Guys, we need to get everypony off the volcano" Applejack said.

Everyone agreed and they hurried to get everybody off the volcano.

Meanwhile, Twilight, Stargazer, and Leviathan were still trying to push the crystal up the volcano. No matter how hard they pushed, it was no use.

Then, Stargazer saw a ramp like structure down the volcano. Then, an idea popped in her head.

"Twilight! Leviathan! Let the crystal go" Stargazer said. "Are you CRAZY!? You realize we're trying to get into the volcano, right?" Twilight said.

"Yes but I have an idea" Stargazer said and she pointed at the ramp like structure. Then Twilight got her idea. "Alright, now I get it" Twilight said.

Leviathan didn't get it, but he played along. "On my count!" Stargazer said. "1...2...3!" Stargazer said and they let it go.

Then, they started pushing it down, rolling it faster and faster until it went fast enough. Then, they let it go and they watched it as it sped down the volcano.

The others watched from the base of the volcano. "What are they doing?" Spike asked.

No one knew, but they watched as it rolled down the volcano before finally rolling off the ramp like structure, making it airborne and sending it back up the volcano.

It finally reached the top. Everybody watched as it stood there on the rim of the mouth of the volcano.

Then, it finally fell in, blocking off the final vent of steam within the volcano. "Yes!" Twilight cheered and Stargazer and Leviathan cheered as well.

Then, a rumble was heard from the volcano. "Now let's get out of here" Stargazer said and the 3 ran down the volcano to the others.

The asteroid was now entering the Earth's atmosphere, gaining speed as it accelerate towards the Dragon Lands.

Smaller asteroids crashed along the ground as the bigger one came closer to Earth.

The princesses and the everypony watched from Canterlot as the asteroid grew closer.

The volcano was slowly getting greater pressure, as it was getting closer to explosion. But then, all of a sudden, the volcano stopped.

"What just happened?" Applejack asked. "Maybe it's delayed? The quiet before the crazy" Rainbow said. But then, Spike saw that one vent was not sealed.

He took a small stone and he put into the vent.

Then, the volcano let off a huge, gigantic explosion, shooting the magnetic crystals thousands of feet into the air.

The Mane 10 and everybody else watched as it all happened.

Then, the smaller crystals started flying up into the air as they were attracted to the magnetic cloud of steam.

Then, the asteroid moved towards the magnetic cloud of steam.

Then, as it got closer, magnetic electricity pulled the asteroid towards the magnetic cloud and away from the Earth.

Everyone covered their eyes and ducked from the asteroid's bright light and the asteroid itself.

Thanks to the electromagnetic cloud, the asteroid was launched back into space.

Everybody opened there eyes and watched as the asteroid was launched back into space away from Earth.

"We did it" Twilight said. "WE DID IT!" Sloth shouted and everybody cheered. "In your face, space rock!" Rainbow said. "Yee Haw!" Applejack cheered.

Then, Sydney grabbed Sloth and kissed him. He was dazed from it, but he enjoyed it.

Then, Leviathan came and hugged the two of them and Sydney patted him on the head. Leviathan, in return, licked her.

Spike knew this was the perfect time to do it. He took out the shiny gem. Then, coincidentally, Rarity noticed it.

"Is that the gem you were going to eat, Spike?" Rarity asked. "Yeah, I just didn't have time since it was an "end of the world" moment?" Spike replied.

Rarity nodded. "But, I actually wasn't gonna eat it" Spike said. "Oh, then what were you gonna do with it?" Rarity wondered.

Spike then grabbed her hoof and placed the gem in it. "I was going to give it to you" he said. Rarity looked at it for a second before she started tearing up.

"Oh, Spike. This is the sweetest thing you've ever given me, probably better than that fire ruby you gave me on your birthday" Rarity said.

"I saw that you were sad and out of the corner of my eye, I saw it. I wanted to give it to you to cheer you up" Spike said.

Those words caused Rarity to start crying. She immediately kissed Spike on the lips and hugged him.

"Thank you, Spike" Rarity said, trying to hold back her tears of joy. Spike immediately hugged her back and he smiled, feeling very good.

* * *

Later, the Mane 10 were ready to get back home. There mission was complete. "Are you sure you can't come with us?" Sloth asked Sydney.

"Oh, Sloth. I wish I could but, we all know this is for the best" Sydney replied and Sloth grew sad. Then, she gave him a picture of her on a stone tablet.

"You'll always be my one, true love" she said, giving Sloth the picture. He admired the picture. "Wow. Oh, hold on" Sloth said.

He grabbed a stone tablet and drew a picture of him on it, too. He showed her it and she giggled. "It looks just like you" she said.

"Now, we'll be with each other forever" Sloth said and Sydney kissed him on the cheek. Then, he rejoined with the others.

"So long, handsome!" she shouted after him. He looked back at her and smiled, while waving goodbye and they headed on the road back to Equestria.

The volcano was now shorter and it's mouth had doubled in size.

But then, all of a sudden, a magnetic crystal fell out of the sky and landed in the hot spring pool that the old creatures were in.

It then mixed with the water's heat and transformed it into a fountain of youth. It instantly transformed everyone back to there young selves.

"Shangra Dragon's back, baby" Shangra said happily.

"Amazing it's like some sort of fountain of never getting old!" Shangra Dragon said and he flew around in happiness.

Sydney was back to her younger self too, and now she knew she had to go after Sloth.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Mane 10 were at the Dragon Lands. Ember found an easier way to get the Mane 10 back to Equestria.

"Clawgor, take these guys back to Equestria" Ember said. "Yes, my lord" Clawgor said and he enabled where they could get on him.

Then, Sloth saw the 3 dragenas were sad that they were leaving. "Do you guys want to come with us?" Sloth asked them. Then, they perked up.

"Yes, please" Snapper said, "What do you say, guys?" Snatcher and Snazzy agreed. "Twilight, can they come back with us?" Sloth asked.

"Of course they can" Twilight said. The dragenas immediately climbed on the dragon's back with the Mane 10.

Sloth was sad because Sydney had to stay behind. But then, he heard his name shouted. He turned around and there was Sydney running up from yonder.

"Sydney!" Sloth shouted and he immediately went to her and hugged her. "You came back and you're young again!" Sloth said.

"Of course, that's why I came after you" Sydney said. Sloth and her engaged in a kiss. The Mane 9 and 3 dragenas smiled at them.

"Alright you two love birds, let's go" Stargazer said and the 2 slothers joined the others on Clawgor's back and, with that said, they all flew back to Equestria.

* * *

 **Epilogue: The Mane 14 arrived back to Canterlot. The princesses congratulated them and the 2nd Friendship Festival continued on.**

 **Sydney and the 3 Dragenas were introduced to their new friends and Equestria itself and everything was good.**

 **Sydney and Sloth held a wedding a few weeks later and it was just as fun as Cadence and Shining Armor's wedding.**

 **The 3 Dragenas made a living in the Everfree Forest, even becoming good friends with Zecora.**

 **The Mane 10's next adventure won't deal with a natural disaster, but rather a theme park called Ancient World.**

 **It's a park that has been able to bring ancient creatures back, mainly, the dinoponies, which are a mix of dinosaurs and ponies.**

 **They are the missing link between ponies and reptiles and are ancient relatives of ponies.**

 **Little is known about them since ponies have only ever discovered their bones, but this park allows ponies to know more about them.**

 **But, when the Mane 10 go, they will discover a monster that, however, is not from the ancient past, but rather genetically modified to look like an ancient creature, but it is anything but.**

 **Be prepared for My Little Pony: Ancient World.**

* * *

 **Credits**

Based on the show by

 **Lauren Faust**

 **Cast for Entire Series:**

Twilight Sparkle: Tara Strong

Rarity/Princess Luna/Granny Smith/Flurry Heart: Tabitha St. Germain

Pinkie Pie/Fluttershy: Andrea Libman

Applejack/Rainbow Dash: Ashleigh Ball

Spike/ Mayor Mare of Ponyville: Cathy Weseluck

Starlight: Kelly Sheridan

Trixie: Kathleen Barr

Princess Celestia: Nicole Oliver

Princess Cadence: Britt McKillip

Shining Armor: Andrew Francis

Big Mac: Peter New

Applebloom: Michelle Creber

Sweetiebelle: Claire Corlett

Scootaloo: Madeleine Peters

Discord: John De Lancie

Captain Monstra: Peter Dinklage

Stargazer: Jennifer Lopez

Seala: Nick Frost

Nibbles: Aziz Ansari

Small Wyvern: Kunal Nayyar

Kangaroo Monster: Rebel Wilson

Bird Monster: Alain Chabat

Sloth: Bill Farmer

Sydney: Jessie J

Shangru Dragon: Jesse Tyler Ferguson

Snazzy: Whoopi Goldberg

Snatcher: Nick Offerman

Snapper: Max Greenfield

Dragon Lord Ember: Willa Milner

Clawgor: Jame Earl Jones

Additional Voices: Mike Millers, Harvey Antonio (these guys are made up)

* * *

 **Author's note: My Little Pony: Ancient World will be kind of Jurassic World/ MLP Parody. This is the end of the MLP: Ice Age series, but not the story.**


End file.
